The last chance
by Joha
Summary: A una semana de que termine el 2014 siento que mi vida va de mal en peor, por eso decidí darme una última oportunidad antes de correr a comprarme un gato… no, mejor un perro. - MINIFIC
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: A una semana de que termine el 2014 siento que mi vida va de mal en peor, por eso decidí darme una última oportunidad antes de correr a comprarme un gato… no, mejor un perro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Miércoles 24 de Diciembre del 2014<strong>

-¡Bella, apúrate!, se hace tarde.

Gemí y me revolví al otro lado, quizás si me quedaba quieta el tiempo suficiente iba a ser capaz de desaparecer.

-¡BELLA! – está vez lloriqueé al quedarme sin mis mantas -, tienes dos segundos para levantarte, porque si no lo haces te arrastraré así mismo a la calle.

-¡Uyyyy!, ya voy – pataleé al aire y me puse de pie, salí de mi habitación aunque antes le saqué la lengua a mi madre.

Lo sé, me comporto como una chica de quince años cuando tengo veintiocho pero mi vida no era la mejor en estos momentos, y es que es difícil para alguien que perdió su empleo hace solo un par de meses, comportarse como alguien maduro, bueno, eso sin contar que no tengo sexo hace cuatro años… sí, cuatro patéticos años… claro, y que aún vivo con mis padres.

Me bañé lo más rápido que pude, me calcé la ropa más cómoda que encontré y bajé a encontrarme con mi madre… bueno, o lo que a veces parecía mi madre, porque hoy, esta persona frente a mi parecía un pulpo inyectado de adrenalina.

-Necesito que vayas al supermercado y me traigas todo esto – me tendió una lista que no alcancé a tomar y terminó en el suelo -, tu hermano va a llegar a las once así que quiero que la comida ya esté en mi camino.

Rodé los ojos, Emmett, mi hermano pequeño de veinticinco años vivía en Chicago junto a su prometida Rosalie y este año habían decido que ambos pasarían las fiestas con sus respectivas familias ya que eran las ultimas festividades que pasaban como solteros.

_¿Hay algo peor que tu hermano pequeño se case antes que tú?_

Sí, que tu hermano pequeño tenga un empleo maravilloso, un departamento propio y que por sobretodo… tengo sexo casi todos los días.

-¿Tengo que ir ahora? – solo bastó que me diera una mirada para que me rindiera -, bien, ya entendí.

Ya me había dado vuelta cuando me volvió a gritar - ¡Oh, y necesito que pases a comprar más papel de regalo, le compré un sofá a Emm y no me alcanza para envolverlo!

-¿Y porque solo no le pones un rosón?

Pensé que iba a volver a gritarme pero en su lugar me sonrió –Sí, tienes razón, elige uno lindo, Bells… eres tan inteligente – y sí, se acercó y me besó la mejilla para después volver a la locura que era la cocina.

Estuve la mitad de la mañana buscando las cosas de la lista de mi madre, cuando ya tuve todo volví a casa, a penas estacioné mi destartalado trasto noté el increíble Audi que había en la entrada… maldito Emmett y su vida perfecta.

Gemí preparándome para la sarta de halagos que se venían para Emm pero luego recordé lo bien que se habían portado conmigo mis padres, me apoyaron en cuanto me quedé sin trabajo y sin departamento y me apoyan ahora con mi idea de hacer _Cupcakes_ para vender por internet, así que no tenía nada de qué quejarme.

Bueno, quizás sí.

-¡Bella!, mi hermana mayor… ¡ven y dame un abrazo!

Me acerqué a Emm que aunque era menor que yo me doblaba en cuerpo, inmediatamente me acunó en sus brazos y agradecí tenerlo en casa, habían pasado meses desde la última vez que lo vi.

-Ven, vamos a tomar una cerveza al porche para que me cuentes todo lo que ha pasado con tu vida.

Iba a decir que no podía pero mi madre lo hizo por mi – Bella tiene que ayudarme con la cena.

Por eso me fui de casa en primer lugar y por lo mismo me costó tanto volver, adoraba a mi madre con el alma pero la mujer siempre encontraba algo para molestarme, si no era que habían platos para lavar, era que necesitaba recoger los papeles del baño o sacar la basura… no importaba cuanto tratara de adelantarme, siempre había algo que no hice.

-Ya después podremos ponernos al día – le guiñé un ojo a mi hermano y seguí a mi madre.

Ella ya estaba poniendo el pavo en el horno – Te dejé las cosas listas para que hagas galletas.

-Ya estoy en ello – me arremangué las mangas y me lavé las manos.

Hasta las seis de las tarde estuvimos cocinando, solo paramos para almorzar y conversar un momento con Emmett, él estaba tan cansado del viaje que durmió el resto de la tarde. Lo odiaba, no, lo envidiaba.

Para cuando mi padre llegó ya teníamos todo listo, por lo que comenzamos a tomar turnos con la ducha, tenía harina por todo el cuerpo así que tomé el primer turno.

Últimamente no me arreglaba mucho, y es que era incomodo andar con jeans ajustados o tacones en casa, así que esta noche decidí esmerarme, tenía un sencillo y lindo vestido verde opaco de cuello alto, estaba nuevo, me lo compre cuando aúnntenía dinero, y hoy lo estrenaría. Me puse tacones y me maquillé, estaba perfecta para salir… para salir en las fotos por lo menos.

¿Mencioné que las pocas amigas que tenía se quedaron en Florida?, ¿no?, bueno, las pocas amigas que tenía se quedaron en Florida, donde se quedó mi departamento y mi empleo, así que ahora solo era yo en Forks, bueno, tampoco es como si fuera muy sociable.

¿Patética?

Absolutamente, pero ya estaba acostumbrada.

Cuando bajé, mi madre seguía ordenando la cocina.

-Por fin llegas, yo también quiero ponerme linda, ¿sabes?

-Sí mami, anda ahora – cuando iba a pasar por mi lado la abracé y besé en la frente, ella me sonrió y me acarició el cabello.

-Te ves hermosa, Bells, deberías salir esta noche.

-Quizás lo haga – no lo iba a hacer pero sí podía hacerla un poco feliz.

Terminé de hacer lo que mi madre estaba haciendo, mentira, fingí que ordenaba todo pero de verdad no hice nada, en su lugar comencé a jugar con mi celular buscando algún libro nuevo para comenzar a leer esta noche. Últimamente los libros me duraban dos días con suerte, un claro indicio de lo ocupada que estaba mi vida… _sip_… patético otra vez.

Cuando por fin había encontrado el libro que me haría compañía esta noche, mi hermano entró en la cocina.

-¡Ey!, sexy hermana… ¿vendrás conmigo hoy al bar de Pete?, van muchos de los chicos que han vuelto a casa.

-No – rodé los ojos riendo y apagando mi teléfono -, tengo cosas que hacer -, lo que fuera menos salir con mi hermano y sus amigos, mi vida ya era lo suficientemente patética.

-Sí, claro… me preocupas Bells.

Si había algo que odiaba más que Emmett haciendo bromas por todo, era a Emmett serio.

-Bien, pues no lo hagas, estoy bien – me crucé de brazos y traté de que mi postura le indicara que no estaba abierta a bromas ni concejos de hermano menor.

-Yo solo digo… que quizás deberías salir y conocer más gente.

-Estoy bien así, Emm.

-Mira, si no quieres salir siempre puedes probar con otras cosas… ¿has escuchado hablar de _Tinder_?

Rodé los ojos – No y no me interesa… ¿pones los platos en la mesa? – se los pasé antes de que pudiera protestar.

-Claro – él por fin entendió el mensaje y yo pude respirar -, quizás debería haberte regalado un gato – aunque lo murmuró lo escuché.

-Mejor piensa en un perro – me hice la tonta y me di media vuelta.

No iba a decirle a mi hermano que tenía instalado Tinder desde hace meses en mi celular y que no había logrado conocer a nadie por más que me había esforzado en mis fotos de perfil y en mi descripción, creo que hoy ya había agotado mi cuota de patéticos.

Terminé de mover otro par de cosas cuando mi padre entró en la cocina.

-Tu mamá dice que hagas esa vinagreta que sabes hacer.

-Ya está lista – se la pasé -, ¿la puedes llevar a la mesa?

-Claro – se acercó y me besó la frente -, te ves hermosa, hija.

Mi padre había pasado de ser el papá que no quiere que su nenita se case o se vaya de la casa a hablarme sutilmente de ciertos hijos de sus amigos.

La cena estuvo exquisita como siempre y a las once y media ya teníamos todo lavado y ordenado, así que los cuatro nos sentamos en el sofá a esperar que el reloj diera las doce, acá acostumbrábamos a darnos los regalos en la noche y era mejor, había guardado lo último que me quedaba de mis ahorros para comprarles un fin de semana en el lago a mis padres, me habían acogido y hasta dado dinero en los últimos meses así que se lo merecían. Un fin de semana solos, bueno, el hecho de que también fuera un fin de semana sola para mí era solo algo que venía de rebote y que agradecía enormemente.

Todos disfrutamos de la cuenta regresiva y comenzamos a repartir los regalos. Mis padres amaron mi regalo y ver sus rostros fue más que el pago que esperaba, pero rápidamente me sentí mal cuando abrí el de ellos, me habían regalado un certificado en una tienda de repostería para que comprara todo lo necesario para mi negocio, era un jodido certificado de quinientos dólares, más de lo que pensaba invertir en esto. Pero como si pensara que eso era todo me equivoqué porque Emmett me regaló otro certificado, esta vez era uno para la página web.

Se habían puesto de acuerdo y aunque me sentía aún más patética por ser el punto negro de la familia, el sentimiento de orgullo le ganó esta vez. Tenía la mejor familia que pude haber pedido.

-¿Saben cuánto los amo? – miré a los tres -, quizás no lo digo lo suficiente pero son la mejor familia del mundo.

-Y tú la mejor hija – mi madre me abrazó y besó el cabello -, es bueno volver a tenerte en casa, es bueno no estar sola.

-Gracias.

-Florida estaba muy lejos de todas formas – agregó mi padre -, nosotros somos gente de lugares más fríos, está en la sangre de los Swan.

-¿O si no porque crees que elegí Chicago? – siguió Emm -, ya me estabas decepcionando con esa idea de vivir en Florida, hermanita, menos mal que reaccionaste a tiempo.

Sí, esta era mi familia, hacían que cualquier día malo… no lo fuera tanto.

Aunque aún quedaba algo de mi patética vida que ellos no podían solucionar… claro, a menos que faltara un certificado por un gigoló.

Cuando todos nos fuimos a la cama, menos Emm que salió con sus amigos, me decidí una abrí una vez más la aplicación de Tinder. Había estado probando por meses y ningún chico me parecía ni lo suficientemente sexy o interesante como para pasar de un simple _"hola"_, de hecho, la larga lista de gente agregada y luego rechazada daba fe de ello, por eso, está era la última vez que abría esta aplicación.

Los cinco primeros eran para nada de mi gusto, solo viejos desesperados en busca de sexo, nada muy lejano a mi realidad pero sentí que aún podía ser un poco más exigente.

Iba por la decima foto y a punto de rendirme otra vez cuando lo vi, bien no a él, pero si la foto que tenía de perfil, era una foto de The big bang _theory_, amaba esa serie y quien la amara tanto como para ponerla de foto de perfil merecía ser visto, revisé el resto de su descripción y sonreí al ver teníamos tres página en común. Solo no me gustó que no tuviera más fotos, me hubiera gustado verlo a él, pero supongo que tampoco podía ser tannnnnn exigente.

Le di _Like_ y me alegré al ver que coincidíamos, así que comencé la conversación con un tímido _"Hola"_, él no se conectaba desde hace dos días, así que apagué el teléfono esperando porque Edward me contestara en algún momento y rezando porque no fuera feo, viejo o pervertido.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**No me odien por subir algo nuevo, este es un minific, es un capítulo por día y está terminado, es mi resolución de año nuevo, retomar mis historias y no dejar el Fandom por más ocupada que esté :)**

**Espero que les guste, está un pelín basada en mi vida :D**

**Felices fiestas a todos!**

**Besos, Joha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jueves 25 de Diciembre del 2014<strong>

Desperté por el fuerte olor a café recién hecho, aunque odiaba las mañana, pero por ese olor era capaz de salir de la cama sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

En cuanto me destapé sentí el frío de la mañana así que me puse algo encima, tomé mi celular y bajé. En la cocina, ya estaban mis padres tomando desayuno.

-Miren quien despertó sin ayuda.

Le sonreí a mi madre y me senté a su lado – Hiciste café, esa es toda la ayuda que necesito.

-¿Dormiste bien, Bells?

-Sí, papá, me dormí temprano.

No era de las que comen cuando recién se despiertan así que me senté ahí solo con mi café. Puse mi celular en silencio a un lado de mi taza y tomé el primer sorbo.

-¿Qué comeremos hoy?

-¿De verdad? – disfruté que mi madre le rodara los ojos a alguien que no era yo -, Charlie… ¿viste todo el pavo que quedó?

Él alzó las manos y bajó la cabeza – Perdón, mi error.

-Podemos hacer unas ensaladas para acompañar – agregué justo antes de que la pantalla de mi celular se iluminara.

Lo di vuelta antes de que alguien más lo viera, sabía que era una respuesta de Tinder y por lo mismo me excusé lo más rápido posible.

-Entonces me iré a bañar para bajar a ayudarte.

Me fui antes de darles la oportunidad de detenerme y corrí a mi puerta, la tranque para que Emmett no entrara, lo conocía demasiado bien. En cuanto me recosté en mi cama abrí la aplicación.

**Edward: Hola**

**Edward: ¿De dónde eres?**

**Yo: Hola, soy de Forks**

**Yo: ¿Y tú?**

Esperé unos segundos, había revisado su perfil así que debía de estar conectado.

**Edward: También**

**Edward: ¿Estás aquí por las fiestas?**

Bien, ahora debía decidir si mentir o no.

**Yo: No, vivía en Florida pero me tuve que mudar de vuelta**

**Edward: Oh, lo siento… ¿todo bien?**

**Yo: Esperando que mejore **

**Edward: Mejorará, tranquila **

Amaba los emoticones y por lo mismo me gustó tanto que Edward también usara uno.

**Yo: Vi que tienes una foto de **_**The big bang**_** en tu perfil**

**Yo: ¿Por qué no una tuya?**

**Edward: Recién me uní a Tinder, aún no estoy seguro de querer que alguien evalúe mi foto**

Fruncí el ceño.

**Yo: ¿No es esa la idea de esto?**

**Edward: Puede ser**

**Yo: Y tú… ¿estás aquí por las fiestas?**

**Edward: No, digamos que nunca salí de Forks**

¿Edward?, rayos, conocía a casi todos en este pueblo pero nunca había escuchado de algún Edward, quizás estaba usando un nombre falso.

**Yo: ¿Y te gusta vivir aquí?**

**Edward: Lo amo, es mi hogar**

**Yo: ¿Y porque estás en Tinder?**

**Yo: ¿Qué buscas?**

**Edward: Conocer gente nueva**

**Yo: ¿No es más fácil ir a un bar?**

**Edward: No soy bueno con los lugares muy concurridos**

**Yo: Parece que tenemos algo más en común **

**Edward: ¿Ah, sí?**

**Edward: ¿Y qué es lo primero que tenemos en común?**

**Yo: Que nos gusta **_**The big bang**_

Iba a agregar algo más pero la puerta comenzó a ser aporreada.

-Bellita, hermana… ¿Qué haces?

Rodé los ojos, mi tiempo había terminado.

**Yo: Me tengo que ir**

**Yo: ¿Hablamos después?**

**Edward: Por supuesto**

**Edward: Cuídate **

**Yo: **

Me levanté y le abrí la puerta a Emm, estaba con el cabello todo desordenado y restregándose los ojos.

-¡Por fin abres!, ¿Qué hacías?

Se tiró en mi cama antes de que pudiera responder –Nada, solo estaba ordenando un poco.

-Pues no parece – desde la cama dio una rápida mirada a mi cuarto y la verdad es que se veía bastante desordenado.

-Imagina como se veía antes – me acosté junto a él y esperé porque comenzara a hablar.

Con Emm no fuimos los hermanos más unidos de niños, nuestras personalidades siempre han sido muy diferentes y por ende también nuestros círculos, pero a medida que fuimos creciendo nos fuimos haciendo más amigos.

-¿Y cómo has estado? – pregunté.

-Bien, el trabajo va bien, las cosas con Rose van de maravilla, todo bien.

-¿Pero…?

Lo miré mientras suspiraba y se encogía de hombros – Solo… siento que todo está demasiado bien, que las cosas han ido avanzando muy rápido, tengo veinticinco años y a veces siento que tengo la vida de alguien de treinta… anoche, cuando salí con mis viejos amigos, yo solo… ¿y si está todo avanzando tan rápido que me estoy perdiendo otras cosas?

-¿Sientes que esté todo avanzando muy rápido?

-No lo sé – se encogió de hombros -, pero anoche cuando…

-No, me refiero a ti, no a tus amigos, lo importante Emm es que las cosas avancen según tu ritmo, no el de otros.

Él me miró por unos momentos para luego sonreír -¿Te he dicho que eres la mejor hermana del mundo?

Me encogí de hombros –No, así que dilo.

-Lo eres – me abrazó -, y por eso sé que todo te va a salir bien.

-Gracias.

.

.

.

Ya a la hora de la cena sentía que no daba para más de la ansiedad, había pasado todo el día con mi familia y eso había significado no poder tomar mi teléfono en todo el día, lo sentí vibrar un par de veces así que la ansiedad me estaba matando.

-Bells, ¿te dije que Ben, el hijo de Benjamín, volvió a Forks para hacerse cargo de la veterinaria?

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados –No, pero no veo como eso me afecte a menos que decida adoptar un perrito.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que Ben no tiene muchos amigos y yo pensé que…

-No – hablé fría y claramente.

-Hija – intervino mi madre -, no es malo que quieras conocer a alguien, ya sabes que eres mayor y nosotros no nos opondremos si sales o a veces no llegas.

-Bien, lo consideraré si conozco a alguien.

-Estando todo el día encerrada en casa no conocerás a nadie, hija.

Dejé caer el tenedor en el plato con más fuerza de la necesaria -¿De verdad vamos a hablar de esto ahora?

-Bueno…

-Bien – me puse de pie -, ustedes pueden hablarlo, yo no voy a entrar en esta conversación de nuevo y como no quiero decir nada que nos haga pelear, me voy a levantar.

-Hija – mi mamá me tomó de la mano -, siéntate, hice torta para el postre y ya sabes que te gusta.

-Gracias, pero prefiero levantarme.

-Bells…

Tampoco le hice caso a Emm, levanté mi plato, lo dejé en la cocina y me fui a mi cuarto, que esta vez ayude Emmett a limpiar.

En cuanto me recosté en mi cama tomé mi celular y lo primero que hice fue abrir Tinder.

Sonreí a ver su nombre junto al punto naranja.

**Edward: Hola**

**Edward: ¿Estás? **

**Edward: Parece que no ****, háblame cuando puedas **

**Yo: Hola, perdón por haber desaparecido**

**Yo: Mi familia me tuvo ocupada todo el día**

No podía esperar que contestara inmediatamente así que mientras lo hacía prendí mi computador y abrí el libro que había encontrado ayer. Iba en el tercer capítulo cuando la pantalla de mi celular se iluminó.

**Edward: ¿Estás desocupada ahora?**

**Yo: Sí, digamos que la cena terminó antes para mí**

**Edward: ¿Estás bien?**

**Edward: Si quieres decirme algo puedes hacerlo**

Suspiré, no estaba mal tener a alguien a quien contarle las cosas.

**Yo: Te conté que tuve que volver a casa**

**Yo: Bueno, lo que no te conté es que tuve que volver a casa de mis padres porque quedé sin empleo y sin lugar donde vivir**

**Edward: ¿Tienes mala relación con tus padres?**

**Edward: Yo soy un año mayor que tú y aún vivo con los míos**

Bien, seguíamos con las cosas que tenemos en común. Además, me agradaba ver que también había estado revisando mi perfil como para notar mi edad.

**Yo: No, me llevó excelente con ellos pero a veces tenemos nuestras diferencias, hoy fue un día de esos**

**Edward: Sí, sé a lo que te refieres**

Hubo un momento en el que me quedé viendo la conversación sin responder, solo cuando vi que volvió a escribir, reaccioné.

**Edward: ¿Tienes Whatsapp?**

**Edward: Estaba pensando que sería más fácil hablar por ahí**

**Yo: Sí, claro!**

No dudé y se lo anoté, en menos de lo que pensaba tenía un nuevo contacto hablándome. Lo agregué para saber cuándo me hablara y al hacerlo me di cuenta que aparecía su foto de perfil, no la abrí, una parte de mi tenía miedo de hacerlo.

**Edward: Bien, por acá es más fácil**

**Yo: Sí **

**Edward: Y ahora puedes ver mi foto de perfil**

Sostuve la respiración.

**Edward: Solo espero no decepcionarte, tú eres muy hermosa.**

Sonreí una vez más y con dedos temblorosos me fui a su perfil, la foto pixeleada se veía muy bien, pero cuando terminó de cargar tuve que ahogar un grito.

Edward Cullen era definitivamente el hombre más sexy que había visto en mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Acá está el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste, este es un Minific que termina para año nuevo así que quizás van a ver que los capítulo no son tan largos a veces, pero trataré de que sean interesantes.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Viernes 26 de Diciembre del 2014<strong>

-¡Bella!, vamos, arriba, ya se nos hace tarde.

Gemí abriendo solo un ojo para ver a mi hermano de pie al lado de mi cama -¿Qué?

-Papá me pidió que te acompañe a cambiar los neumáticos, así que muévete… ya se hace tarde.

-¿Qué?

Emm rodó los ojos al tiempo que me desperezaba –Que ha estado nevando mucho y tus neumáticos están muy lisos, hay que cambiarlos.

-Oh – asentí y me senté en la cama -, ¿y tengo que ir yo?

-Ayer no sacaste tu trasero de casa, hoy es viernes así que vamos a salir, aunque sea a cambiar los jodidos neumáticos… así que apúrate, llamé a Sam y nos estará esperando.

Quería decirle a Emmett que fuera solo pero me estaba haciendo un favor enorme con esto y además, no era su culpa que anoche me haya quedado hablando con Edward hasta tan tarde.

Sin muchos ánimos me puse de pie y salté a la ducha, pero en cuanto el agua comenzó a caer sobre mi cuerpo desperté por completo rememorando mi charla con Edward. Finalmente había resultado que él no solo era jodidamente caliente sino que también era alguien con quien podía pasar horas hablando y riendo, bueno, no literalmente, anoche seguimos solo con los mensajes aunque él sacó el tema de hablar por teléfono, ¡mierda!, apostaba que su voz era tan caliente como él.

Por lo que hablamos anoche, él había vivido toda su vida en Forks, me sorprendí un poco de que su apellido fuera Cullen, por mi padre sabía que así se llamaba uno de los doctores del pueblo pero nunca había escuchado nada grande de ellos, además, si Edward solo me llevaba por un año, tendría que haber ido al instituto de Forks, pero tampoco lo reconocí de ahí.

Así que siendo Edward el misterio que era, decidí aprovechar mi salida de hoy con Emm para ver si él sabía algo.

Me decidí por la ropa más cómoda que encontré, pero a último momento preferí ponerme unos pantalones un poco más ajustados y unos zapatos con tacón, por lo menos ahora tenía un poco más de ganas de verme bonita.

-Paga – mi hermano estiró la mano y mi madre dejó un billete en ella.

Ambos estaban sentados en la encimera tomando café y me miraban sonriendo.

-¿Qué? – los miré con los ojos entrecerrados mientras me servía mi propio café.

-Nada – mi madre se encogió de hombros y me estiró la mitad de su pan -, solo una cosa sin importancia.

-A mi me parece que apostaron con algo en relación a mí.

-Pues mamá pensó que irías con pantalones de chándal y zapatillas, yo aposté que no.

Quise molestarme con ellos por estar opinando sobre mi vida y como me visto, pero luego me di cuenta que era yo quien los estaba llevando a ello, ya casi no salgo de casa, no me arreglo y siendo sincera, hay días que ni siquiera me baño. Estaba desperdiciando mi vida, pero como dijo Edward anoche, _"está en mis manos cambiarlo"._

-Creo que va siendo hora de que salga un poco más… de hecho pensé en comenzar a ofrecer los _Cupcakes,_ ya saben – me encogí de hombros -, ir tanteando el terreno.

-¡Eso me parece magnífico, hija!, ¿quieres que te ayude?

Le sonreí a mi madre –Me encantaría.

-Bien, entonces mientras ustedes van a hacer esa cosa de los neumáticos yo comenzaré con la lista… ¡esto será genial!

Tal parece ser que yo no era la única que necesitaba salir de casa.

-¿Nos vamos? – Emm se puso de pie y corrió a buscar su chaqueta -, le dije a Sam que estaríamos ahí a las diez y ya son las diez.

-Estamos bien – rodé los ojos –, es como medio minuto hasta el taller de tu amigo.

Como dije, era solo un par de minutos hasta el taller de Sam así que no encontré el momento para preguntarle a Emm sobre Edward. Cuando estacionó mi camioneta en la entrada, se bajó y lo seguí.

-¡Ey, Sam!

-¿Emmett?

-Por acá – mi hermano me sonrió y corrió a encontrarse con su amigo.

Les di espacio mientras hablaban, me apoyé en mi camioneta y revisé mi celular, tenía un mensaje de Edward.

**Edward: Hola, ¿amaneciste bien?**

Me habló hace diez minutos, así que me apresuré a responderle.

**Yo: Bien, mi hermano me trajo a cambiarle los neumáticos al auto, ¿y tú?**

**Edward: Bien también. ¿Estás donde Sam**?

Miré a mí alrededor casi como si Edward me estuviera mirándo, pero él no estaba acá, aunque esto aclaraba que conocía a Sam o por lo menos su taller.

**Yo: Sí, ¿Cómo lo supiste?**

**Edward: Es el único taller en el pueblo **

Rodé los ojos, aunque no pudiera ver lo hice.

**Yo: ¿Y tú?, ¿Qué haces?**

**Edward: No mucho, hoy me desperté más tarde de lo normal, resulta que conocí a alguien que me mantiene despierto por las noches.**

Sonreí ante su respuesta, él también me mantenía despierta a mí, pero me gustaba mucho el tono que estaba tomando esta conversación.

**Yo: ¿Ah, sí?, ¿Qué hace este alguien para mantenerte despierto?**

**Edward: Bueno, me escucha, es divertida, y muy, muy sexy.**

**Yo: ¿Sexy?, parece ser que este alguien te gusta.**

_Sip_, me estaba arriesgando y a lo grande aquí, ¿voy muy rápido?, ¡mierda, no!, son cuatro malditos años sin sexo, de hecho diría que hemos ido muy lento.

**Edward: Mmm, yo llegué a la misma conclusión **

**Yo: Me alegro, porque tú también le gustas **

**Edward: ¿Y tú crees que si le gusto me deje llamarla hoy?**

Sonreí mientras comenzaba a mover los dedos sobre las teclas.

**Yo: Yo creo que es muy probable.**

**Edward: Me alegro, porque soñé toda la noche con su sexy voz**

**Yo: Mmm… parece que ahora esperaré esa llamada más ansiosa de lo que pensaba, también me muero por oír tu voz**

Mi sonrisa estaba pegada a mi rostro y mis mejillas se estaban comenzando a calentar, sabía por dónde íbamos así que me alegré de ver como mi hermano se me acercaba, necesitaba refrescarme.

**Yo: Viene mi hermano… hablamos más tarde **

**Edward: Sí, hablamos **

Emmett ya había hablado todo con Sam así que no se demoraron mucho en cambiar los neumáticos, los vi hacerlo tranquilamente y esperando el momento para intervenir, sabía que mi hermano iba a querer pagarle pero no lo pensaba dejar, podía permitirme esto, además, era un inversión para mi negocio, necesitaba movilizarme para repartir los _Cupcakes_.

-Bien, ya estás lista para nieve, Bella.

Sam me sonrió y yo lo hice de vuelta -¿Cuánto te debo?

-Oh – él miró inmediatamente a mi hermano que negó con la cabeza -, yo…

-Sam – me acerqué a él pasando por sobre mi hermano -, dime cuanto es, no le hagas caso a este – apunté hacia atrás donde estaba Emm.

-Son ¿veinte dólares? – se encogió de hombros volviendo a mirar a Emm.

-Trata de nuevo – le guiñé un ojo y comprobé que no había perdido mi capacidad de coquetear porque las mejillas de Sam se colorearon y bajó la vista.

-Cincuenta dólares.

-Bien – metí la mano en mi chaqueta y saqué los dos billetes de cincuenta dólares que había guardado, le extendí uno y guardé el otro -, espero que ese sea el precio real, eso sí.

-Ese es el precio a los amigos – me cerró un ojo, le extendió la mano la Emm y se fue.

Cuando nos quedamos solos, Emmett me abrazó y guió de vuelta al auto.

-¿Sabes que Sam está soltero?

Le sonreí porque no pensaba contestarle, además, una pequeña y estúpida parte de mí, no se sentía soltera.

.

.

.

-Hermanita, creo que hoy deberías venir conmigo.

Mastiqué con calma la comida que tenía en la boca tratando de ganar tiempo –No tengo ganas de salir hoy.

-Nunca tienes que ganas – agregó mi madre.

No tenía ganas de discutir esta noche pero tampoco les iba a contar que dentro de veinte minutos tenía una cita con Edward, me iba a llamar, llamar, de verdad. Así que en vez de eso, traté de suavizar las cosas.

-Pero… ¿te parece que salgamos mañana?

Emmett me miró y sonrió –Me parece estupendo, mañana es noche de micrófono abierto en el bar de Pete.

-Entonces mañana será.

No tenía la más mínima intención de ir mañana pero aún tenía todo un día para pensar en una excusa.

Traté de apurar el término de la cena y ayudé lo más rápido posible a mi madre con la limpieza, así que justo a tiempo pude estar en mi cuarto a puertas cerradas.

Esperé comiéndome las uñas, literalmente, a que mi teléfono sonara, cuando lo hice me quedé viendo el _"Edward"_ que aparecía en la pantalla, más segundos de los necesarios, al darme cuenta que él podía colgar antes de que yo contestara, entré en pánico y descolgué con más energía de la necesaria.

-¿Hola?

-¿Bella?

-¿Edward?

Reí al darme cuenta de lo ridículos que sonábamos.

-Creo que esto no salió tan bien, pero me alegra por fin oír tu voz.

Suspiré antes de contestar –Supongo que estaba muy ansiosa, pero también me alegro de oírte.

-¿Entonces no te decepcioné?

¡Joder!, no sé como lo hizo pero su voz se volvió mucho más profunda, tanto que mi entrepierna palpitó de placer.

-No… - sé que gemí pero no lo pude evitar -, digo… te escuchas mucho mejor de lo que pensé, de hecho, me alegra saber que te oyes como alguien de veintitantos y no de sesenta.

-No soy un mentiroso, Bella – gemí de nuevo, necesitaba que dijera mi nombre mucho más seguido -, ¿estás bien?

-Sí… yo solo… creo que hace mucho calor.

Me abaniqué con una mano tratando que mis mejillas perdieran el calor que había adquirido.

-Afuera hacen como menos diez grados.

-Yo… acá tengo puesta la calefacción.

Lo sentí reír y volví a gemir -¿Segura que es eso lo que te pasa?

-No… es solo que… ¡joder! – me acomodé en mi cama y cerré los ojos -, te escuchas muy sexy y yo… solo estaba pensando algunas cosas.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?

Me encogí de hombros como si pudiera verme – Solo cosas.

-¿Y esas cosas incluyen a alguno de los dos desnudos?

-Mmm… a ambos – gemí y me removí nuevamente en la cama.

-¿No te da miedo que un extraño pueda estarse masturbando mientras habla contigo?

Mis pezones se pusieron duros ante sus palabras y mi espalda se arqueó sutilmente -¿Lo estás haciendo?

-Bueno… no precisamente, pero no voy a decirte que no lo he pensado… esto no te lo había dicho antes pero… ha pasado un largo tiempo para mí y digamos que solo me bastó ver tu foto para ponerme duro y conocerte un poco para desearte en mi cama.

-Para mí también ha pasado un tiempo largo.

-Una cosa más que tenemos en común.

Me reí ante esto –Sí, una cosa más.

-Entonces… supongo que esto no estuvo tan mal para ser nuestra primera charla.

-No, para nada – abrí los ojos al darme cuenta que el momento ya había pasado -, me alegra que lo hayamos hecho.

-A mi también, y supongo que esto quiere decir que mañana… ¿podré volver a llamarte?

-Por supuesto, lo estaré esperando.

-Bien – me lo imaginé sonriendo y quise volver a gemir -, entonces ahora será mejor que cuelgue antes de que esto vuelva a calentarse.

-Buenas noches, Edward – usé mi tono de voz _"sexy" _apropósito.

-Buenas noches, Bella.

Había olvidado hablar con mi hermano sobre Edward, pero de mañana no pasaba, necesitaba conocer a este hombre en persona lo antes posible.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<br>**

**Acá el tercer capítulo, tarde pero cumplí, ya vemos que esto va avanzando, espero que les guste.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sábado 27 de Diciembre del 2014<strong>

Los dedos de Edward se paseaban libremente por mi vientre, tentándome y llevándome al borde la locura. Quería decirle que se detuviera pero no encontraba la voz para hacerlo.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez lo dulce que sabes?

Gemí y me retorcí ante las cosquillas que me hicieron sus palabras sobre mi piel. Quería hablarle, quería decirle lo bien que me estaba haciendo sentir, pero tenía miedo de mi propia voz, sabía que me traicionaría.

-¿Tan mal lo hago? – gemí una vez más -, vamos… aliéntame un poco, todo hombre necesita saber que lo está haciendo bien.

-Edward… - quería decirle tantas cosas pero mi cabeza no lograba poner en palabras mis sentimientos.

-¿Quieres que pare?

-¡No! – sonreí, no había tenido problemas para decir aquello.

-Bien, eso es un inicio.

Cerré los ojos por un segundo antes de fijarlos en Edward y en su sonrisa –No te detengas… eso se siento muy bien.

-Entonces esto se debe sentir mucho mejor – sin dejar de verme, Edward llevó sus manos hasta el borde de mi ropa interior, comenzó a tirar de ella con una experticia envidiable -, ¿estás preparada para mí?

-Siempre – me volví a retorcer, pero está vez alcé las caderas para ayudarlo a desnudarme –, aunque me gustaría verte un poco también.

-¿Ah, sí? – ya desnuda, él volvió a cubrir mi cuerpo con el suyo -, ¿y qué te gustaría hacerme?

Vi mi oportunidad y la tomé, en un ágil movimiento moví el cuerpo de Edward hasta dejarlo debajo del mío, ya a horcajadas sobre él pude disfrutar en plenitud de su maravillosa erección.

-No te haces una idea de lo que puedo hacer con mi lengua.

Disfruté enormemente de que esta vez fuera él quien quedara sin palabras, sin perder contacto con sus maravillosos ojos verdes, lo comencé a desnudar, lenta y tranquilamente, tomándome mi tiempo y disfrutando de cada porción de su cuerpo que quedaba al descubierto.

Dejé sus bóxers al final porque podía sentir lo duro y grande que era, y sabía a la perfección que este juego terminaría en cuanto ambos quedáramos desnudos, nos deseábamos demasiado como para dejar pasar más tiempo.

-¿Estás listo? – lo miré arqueando una ceja.

-¿Listo para qué?

Él me miró expectante y disfrute de mi poder.

-Para correrte en mi boca – besé su pecho y lentamente me metí en sus bóxers.

Su polla…

.

.

.

Me removí hacia un lado y abrí los ojos de golpe. Conocía esta sensación demasiado bien como para ignorarla.

Me removí hasta quedar boca arriba y lentamente saqué mis manos de las mantas, me toqué la frente y como lo supuse estaba caliente.

_¡Jodido sueño!_

Gemí de frustración esta vez, había sido tan real que mis bragas podían dar cuenta de aquello. Se había sentido tan bien, tan real, que podría haberme quedado en él hasta acabar… ¡joder!, necesitaba un orgasmo que involucrara a alguien más que solo mis juguetes o mi mano.

Pero lo malo… no pude ver la polla de Edward y estaba jodidamente segura de que mi imaginación le habría hecho justicia.

.

.

.

Mi día comenzó mejor que otros, mi ánimo estaba elevado y sabía que aquello era debido a mi sueño. Aún no había hablado con Edward y no quería hacerlo hasta hablar con Emmett primero, el chico me intrigaba en más de una forma posible.

-Ten – le tendí una cerveza y tomé otra antes de sentarme junto a mi hermano en porche -, ¿Qué vemos?

-Gente – abrió la suya y me la pasó para luego tomar la mía y abrirla. Siempre hacía lo mismo, todo un caballero -, ¿y a que se debe esto?

Me encogí de hombros –Nada en especial.

-No te vas a librar hoy, ya hablé con algunos de los chicos y está noche todos vamos donde Pete.

-Bien – había buscando excusas pero no había encontrado ninguna, además, no sería tan malo salir por un noche -, ¿y quiénes van?

-Jasper, Alice, Jessica, Mike… no sé, los de siempre.

-Genial – jugueteé con mi cerveza encontrando la mejor forma de abordar el tema pero no encontraba ninguna -. Oh… ¿sabes?, el otro día escuché hablar de un chico Cullen, creo que era Edward, pero yo no recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre del instituto.

-¿Edward? – Emm dio un sorbo a su cerveza sin decir nada -, no me suena…. ¡Oh, sí!, recuerdo a un Edward.

-¿Sí? – soné más emocionada de lo que debería así que también tomé un sorbo de mi cerveza para cubrirlo.

-Sí, creo que el doctor Cullen tiene un hijo, pero el chico es autista o algo, nunca lo he visto, solo he escuchado rumores.

-¿Autista?... ¿estás seguro? – eso no encajaba para nada con el Edward que yo conocía.

-Una vez escuché a alguien decir que se educaba en casa y eso, que no era sociable y que el doctor Cullen prácticamente lo tenía encerrado, pero ya sabes cómo es la gente de este pueblo – rodó los ojos como siempre lo hacía yo -, son todos unos habladores y casi nunca las cosas que se dicen son verdad.

-Sí.

No había conseguido mucho pero no sacaba nada con seguir haciéndole preguntas a Emm, solo conseguiría que terminara sospechando de mí y ya no me gustaba nada la forma en que me estaba mirando.

-Se está haciendo tarde… ¿no deberías ir a vestirte o algo?

-Para allá voy – me puse de pie y me alejé.

Me esmeré en vestirme, era mi resolución y la estaba cumpliendo, esta noche me decidí por una falda hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, unas pantis negras y unas botas de tacón alto, todo acompañado de una sencilla blusa blanca con un par de flecos. Me sentía sexy.

Justo cuando estaba terminando de retocar mi maquillaje, sonó mi teléfono.

-¿Hola?

-Hola… ¿ocupada?

Moví mi teléfono hacia un lado para afirmarlo con el hombro –No, solo me estoy terminado de arreglar, no pude zafar de la salida con mi hermano.

-¿Van al bar de Pete?

Ya no sabía si sorprenderme, pero Edward siempre hacia las suposiciones correctas, aunque tampoco es que hubieran muchas alternativas en este pueblo.

-Sí, tienen noche de micrófono abierto.

-¿Cantas bien?

-¡Jodidamente no!, apesto… soy patética para el canto.

-Pues a mí me gustaría escucharte cantar.

Pasé mi teléfono al otro lado mientras me ponía los aros –Entonces, ¿Por qué no te nos unes?

-Yo….

El silencio fue tan intenso que me preocupé, tomé el teléfono con mi mano y me senté en la cama, tenía que averiguar un poco más de Edward por él mismo.

-¿Qué está mal, Edward?

-Nada, es solo que yo no salgo mucho.

-¿Te pasa algo malo?, ¿algo o alguien te impide salir?

Suspiró pero lo sentí ceder –No, es solo que yo… no me relaciono muy bien con la gente.

-Te relacionas bien conmigo.

-Tú eres diferente – y ahora me lo podía imaginar sonreír a la perfección -, contigo todo es diferente.

-Entonces supongo que no falta mucho para que nos conozcamos.

-¿En persona?

-En persona – confirmé -. ¿O acaso tú no quieres?

Mi corazón comenzó a martillar con fuerza, el miedo de que él quisiera mantener esto puramente platónico y a través del teléfono, de pronto me golpeó con fuerza.

-¿Edward?

-Solo… dame un poco de tiempo ¿sí?, y ahora hazme un favor. Sácate una foto, envíamela y sal a divertirte.

-Claro…

-Y si lo recuerdas, envíame un mensaje de texto cuando llegues a casa, por favor. No importa la hora que sea, solo quiero saber que llegaste bien.

-Lo haré.

Mi ánimo mejoró bastante con sus últimas palabras. Me saqué la foto tirándole un beso y se la envié, él solo me respondió que me veía sexy y que me cuidara. Sabía que habían muchas cosas que Edward aun me escondía pero también sabía que no podía obligarlo a abrirse a mi tan pronto, después de todo solo llevamos ¿qué?... ¿tres días de hablando?

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí. Íbamos por buen camino.

La noche con mi hermano resultó mucho mejor de lo que pensaba, nadie me miró extraño y me incluyeron en las conversaciones con agrado, de hecho, hice muy buenas migas con Alice, la novia de Jasper, el mejor amigo de Emmett en el pueblo. Tal parecía ser que salir no era tan malo como pensaba, o solo había olvidado lo bien que hace una noche lejos de tu cama y tu computador, la intersección con gente que no conoces, el ruido desagradable y los olores mezclaros, todas esas cosas que no quieres cerca pero que una vez que las tienes te hacen sentir mejor, que tienes una vida.

Lo mejor de la noche, mi hermano y mis padres sonrieron felices conmigo, y no porque tuvieran que estarlo, sino porque de verdad lo sentían.

Me costó un poco comprenderlo pero no era el hecho de salir o de quedarme en casa, era el hecho de que ellos vieran que lo estaba intentando, que estaba intentando recuperar esa perfecta vida que tuve en algún momento y que se me desmoronó de la nada.

Supongo que Edward no era el único con secretos, hasta ahora no había sentido la necesidad de contarles el porqué lo perdí todo pero creo que iba siendo hora que lo hiciera, quizás así también ellos podrían comprender un poco mejor mi actitud.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Emm me besó en la frente.

-Es magnífico verte sonreír, hermana mayor.

-Es magnifico sonreír, hermano menor.

Nos sonreímos por última vez y cada uno fue a su cuarto. En cuanto cerré la puerta tomé mi celular y escribí un mensaje.

_**Sana y salva en casa. Bella.**_

Si quería sinceridad de Edward, tendría que comenzar yo misma a desenterrar mis monstruos del pasado.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Ya nos vamos acercando al final, espero que les guste el como va, sé que el ritmo es raro pero va avanzando :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Domingo 28 de Diciembre del 2014<strong>

-Hija… ¿estás bien?

-No… - me di media vuelta y me tapé un poco más.

-¿Qué pasa?

Abrí un poco los ojos para mirar a mi madre –Me duele la cabeza.

-¿Qué tomaste anoche?

Rodé los ojos, era obvio que me iba a preguntar eso –Nada, tengo jaqueca.

-¿Vomitaste ya?

-Sí – arrugué la frente y eso solo consiguió que me doliera un poco más la nuca -, pero no se me pasa – lloriqueé como una nenita pero no me importó.

Sabía a qué se debía mi jaqueca y es que me había quedado dormida con mi cabeza trabajando a mil, sabía que nunca era bueno darle tantas vueltas a las cosas y que mientras más me estresara peores serían las consecuencias, si tan solo pudiera apagar mi mente… pero no podía y las consecuencias ahora me estaban matando.

-Te voy a traer una pastilla…

Tomé la mano de mi madre antes de que se alejara –No quiero ninguna pastilla, se me tiene que pasar solo.

-Hija…

Negué con la cabeza -¿Puedo dormir un poco más?

-Claro – cerré los ojos para cuando mi madre se inclinó y me besó en la frente -, llámame si necesitas algo.

-Lo haré.

No abrí los ojos para verla irse pero la sentí.

Necesitaba desconectar mi mente para descansar un poco, pero sabía que lo que de verdad necesitaba hacer, era contarle la verdad a mi familia.

.

.

.

Cuando abrí los ojos por segunda vez en el día me sentí mucho mejor, el dolor había retrocedido considerablemente y mi decisión ya estaba tomada. Revisé la hora en mi celular, faltaba poco para las cinco de la tarde, eso quería decir que había dormido casi todo el día y eso lo notaba en mi estado descansado.

Al ver la hora también vi la llamada perdida de Edward y el mensaje que me había enviado, iba a ir por el mensaje pero al último segundo me decidí por la llamada.

-¿Bella?

-Hola…

-¿Qué pasa?

Sonreí ante su preocupación –Jaqueca, he dormido casi todo el día y recién conseguí que se me pasara.

-Deberías tomar algo.

-No tomo medicamentos.

-¿Y eso porque? – me lo imaginé frunciendo el ceño, después de todo su padre era médico -, los medicamente son hechos para sanarnos.

-Los medicamente sanan algo pero echan a perder otra cosa.

Hubo un momento de silencio que le siguió una profunda y larga risa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, es solo que descubrí algo que no tenemos en común… tu no crees en los medicamentos y yo soy médico.

-¿Eres medico?

Agradecí que mi voz saliera mucho más normal de lo que pensaba, estaba verdaderamente sorprendida, sobre todo por el hecho de que él no era visto regularmente en el pueblo.

-¿Sorprendida?

-Bastante – bien, esta era mi oportunidad -, nunca has salido del pueblo, aquí no hay Universidad y sinceramente nadie sabe mucho de ti, de hecho no estoy segura de que alguien te haya visto realmente.

-¿Has estado averiguando sobre mi?

-Un poco – no tenía mucho caso mentir -, pero no pude averiguar mucho.

-¿Y qué averiguaste?

-Que eres hijo del doctor Cullen.

Él volvió a reír –Entonces no es tan difícil que yo también sea médico… hay cosas que se llaman Universidades a distancia, ¿sabes?

-Edward… - me quejé -, ayúdame aquí, ¿quieres?

-Bien, dime qué quieres saber.

-¿Por qué nadie te conoce?, ¿Por qué nunca has salido del pueblo?

-Él porque nadie me conoce es solo porque nadie me ha visto realmente, voy bastante al centro del pueblo y la gente solamente no se fija en mi y el porqué no he salido del pueblo no es tan así, he salido un par de veces, no soy un ermitaño, es solo que nunca he vivido afuera, aquí tengo todo lo que quiero y necesito.

-¿Estas… enfermo o algo?

Recordé lo que me dijo Emmett pero no encontré una forma sutil de preguntarle.

-No, yo no pero… mi madre tiene cáncer y prefiero quedarme en casa con ella.

Eso era algo que definitivamente no se me había ocurrido.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Ella está bien ahora, la mantengo bien cuidada y la verdad es que si puedo quedarme con ella prefiero hacer eso antes de contratar a alguien que lo haga, hasta ahora no he tenido motivos para pensar de otra forma.

-Eres… - suspiré negando con la cabeza -, fabuloso… pero, eso no explica porque no fuiste al instituto de Forks.

-Eso es porque fui a un instituto especial en Port Ángeles, me gradué de secundaria a los catorce años.

-¡Jódeme!, eres un jodido genio.

-Oh, Bella, si me lo pides así…

Su tono de voz y el de la conversación cambiaron radicalmente, de pronto no me interesaba mucho saber que pasaba con su vida… por ahora.

-Edward…

-¿Sabes?... creo que esa idea de conocernos en persona no suena tan mala… de hecho, me encantaría tenerte frente a mi ahora mismo.

-¿Ah, sí?, ¿y para que quieres tenerme frente a ti?

-Primero, para acariciar tu rostro… quiero saber si tu piel es tan suave como me la imagino… y tu cabello, quiero hundir mi rostro en él y confirmar que el olor de mis sueños es el correcto.

-Mmm…. ¿sueñas conmigo?, ¿Qué sueñas?

-Mmm nena… ¿estás segura que quieres que te cuente mis sueños?

-Estoy segura.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba recostada en la cama y lista para tener sexo telefónico por primera vez. Mis pezones estaban erguidos y mi entrepierna mucho más húmeda de lo normal, pero un golpe en la puerta me trajo a la realidad de golpe.

-¡Bella!, hija… ¿estás mejor?, te escucho hablando por teléfono.

Gemí de frustración –Mi mamá está en la puerta, creo que…

-Sí… ve tranquila.

-Sí, hay algo que tengo que hablar con ellos, yo… - Edward se había abierto a mi así que supongo que yo se lo debía -, no les he contado todo lo que me pasó en Florida.

-Entonces tienes una larga conversación con ellos, ve y avísame si necesitas algo… estoy a una llamada o un mensaje de distancia.

-Lo sé – sonreí como una tonta enamorada -, y gracias por eso.

-Hablamos.

-Hablamos.

Colgué para luego ponerme de pie y abrir la puerta, mi madre sonrió a verme de mejor color.

-Veo que estás mejor… ¿con quién hablabas?

-¿Están papá y Emmmett en casa?

-Sí, están abajo, nos íbamos a tomar un café ahora.

Asentí mientras me calzaba mis pantuflas –Bien, porque necesito hablar con ustedes.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina mi padre y Emm estaban hablando sobre algo pero se detuvieron y se giraron a mirarnos.

-Hija, ¿estás mejor?

-Sí… ¿podemos hablar?

Mi madre se sentó frente a mi padre pero yo me quedé de pie viéndolos a todos -¿Qué pasa, Bells? – adoraba cuando mi padre fruncía el ceño, su bigote hacia un gesto raro.

-Yo nunca les dije lo que pasó en Florida.

-Te despidieron y perdiste el departamento, sí nos dijiste – negué con la cabeza hacia mi madre.

-Esa es solo la versión resumida y dulcificada… la verdad es que sufrí acoso laboral durante cinco meses en la oficina – bajé la mirada para tomar una respiración y luego los volví a mirar -, mi jefe… bueno, yo siempre supe que para él era muy importante la apariencia y la personalidad y que yo no encajaba con ello, pero también pensé que mientras hiciera bien mi trabajo no habría problemas… pues resulta que eso no fue tan así.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? – mi madre me miraba con el ceño fruncido y los ojos brillosos.

-Porque pensé que lo podría soportar, digo… trabajaba en una empresa de publicidad, se supone que lo que importa ahí son tus ideas, tu ingenio, no el cómo luces y ya me conocen – rodé los ojos -, cuando me di cuenta lo que pasaba peleé más fuerte de vuelta, creía que lo estaba haciendo bien pero estaba sola… las cosas pronto comenzaron a empeorar, mis campañas fueron saboteadas, ninguna de mis ideas era suficientemente buenas aunque después las usaran con otro color – me estremecí al recordar esa etapa de mi vida -. Un día llegué al trabajo y faltaban la mitad de mis archivos, contacté a los de servicio técnico y descubrí que fue Susana, la chica que contrataron para que me hiciera sombra… la denuncié pero nadie hizo nada, me dieron que yo estaba exagerando y…ese día yo… tuve un colapso.

El jadeo de mi madre fue acompañado de un golpe en la mesa por parte de mi padre – ¿Por qué no los denunciaste?

Miré a Emmett para contestarles –Porque no tenía sentido, así que los amenacé, las campañas seguían con mi nombre, las ideas eran mías y hacia meses que guardaba los respaldos en mi propio computador… así que negocié una salida, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que me acusaran de algo más grave y me echaran sin derecho a nada.

-¿Los extorsionaste? – negué hacia mi padre -, bueno, no es como que me esté oponiendo ni nada… esos bastardos.

-No, solo les pedí la indemnización correspondiente a que ellos me despidieran por voluntad propia, no fue mucho lo que saqué, solo lo justo… pero cuando colapsé y el médico me dijo que estaba con un cuadro de estrés y un principio de depresión, supe que era hora de irme, de empezar de nuevo, así que arreglé todo, devolví el departamento y los llamé, no quería estar allá sola y no sabía qué hacer sin un empleo.

-¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada, Bella? – mi madre estaba sollozando y me dolió verla así -, ¿aun tienes depresión?

Asentí –Nunca seguí el tratamiento, quisieron que tomara pastillas pero me negué, pensé que se me iba a pasar una vez que llegara acá pero… - me encogí de hombros.

-Por eso no quieres salir – le sonreí a mi padre -, lo siento hija.

-Ustedes no sabían y yo me he estado mintiendo, oculté algo que sabía y lo peor es que me lo negué a mí misma, pero ahora… creo que las cosas pueden mejorar, estoy empezando de nuevo de verdad.

-Yo creo que lo mejor es que tomes una hora con el sicólogo – aportó mi hermano -, solo para hablar y tener una opinión profesional, Bells… ya sabes que esto no es para tomárselo a la ligera.

-Lo sé y de verdad creo que ahora que les conté todo voy a estar mejor.

Mi madre se puso de pie y me abrazó con fuerza –No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta.

-Eso es porque soy muy buena – quise bromear -, pero en serio, ahora todo está mejor.

Mi padre también me abrazó y hasta me ofreció denunciar a mi antiguo empleador, la verdad es que eso no me importaba, él se había decido por contratar gente hermosa y sin talento y eso más temprano que tarde le pasaría la cuenta.

La cena familiar fue mucho más relajada y amena que cientos de otras y lo agradecí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me senté frente a mi familia sin sentirme un fraude.

Para cuando llegó la hora de acostarme, le mandé un mensaje a Edward.

_**Todo salió bien aunque me siento agotada. ¿Hablamos mañana?**_

_**Me alegro mucho nena, iré a chequear a mi madre ahora. Hablamos mañana. Besos.**_

_**Besos.**_

Esa noche dormí con una sonrisa en el rostro y con un peso menos en el pecho.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Bueno, ya se supo mucho más de la historia de los protagonistas, aunque aún quedan un par de cosas por averiguar.**

**Nos leemos mañana :D**

**Besos, Joha!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lunes 29 de Diciembre del 2014<strong>

Hace un tiempo largo que no me despertaba debido al despertado, era temprano pero tenía un plan que seguir y no me iba a quedar acostada perdiendo más tiempo de mi vida.

Me duché y vestí con pantalones de chándal, por el resto de las semanas casi todas las tiendas estaban cerradas y no podría usar mis certificados de regalo pero si podía comenzar a preparar _Cupcakes_ de prueba, ir soltando la mano.

Cuando ya tenía la primera bandeja en el horno mi madre llegó a la cocina.

-Veo que hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que ahora si ibas a cambiar.

-Lo hice – asentí -, ya me cansé de estar escondida.

La vi sentar en la encimera mientras yo comenzaba a limpiar –Estaba pensando en hacer pescado para el almuerzo, Harry mandó un poco esta mañana con Seth.

-Me parece bien – asentí sin verla -, ¿papá está en la estación?

-Sí, trabajará hoy y mañana pero el miércoles y jueves estará de descanso… quiere comenzar a alejarse de a poco.

Cuando era pequeña soñaba con el momento en que mi padre se retirara de la policía pero en esos momentos todo parecía muy lejano, y ahora… estaba aquí.

-¿De verdad?

Ella asintió –Sí, queremos comenzar a hacer otras cosas, viajar un poco más, no lo sé.

-Eso me parece perfecto, les hará muy bien.

-Y ya sabes –la vi de reojo tomar una servilleta de papel y comenzar a destrozarla -, puedes quedarte acá todo lo que quieras.

-Lo sé y se los agradezco pero no quiero que sea mucho tiempo, necesito mi espacio y ustedes necesitan el suyo.

Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta que estaba muy callada y sigilosa, no parecía mi madre –Sí, supongo.

-Mamá – suspiré y me senté frente a ella -, todo está bien, de verdad, se los conté solo para que lo supieran, yo estoy bien ahora.

-Pero todo este tiempo – negó con la cabeza y se apoyó en una mano -, ¿estás segura?

-Lo estoy.

-Bien – suspiró asintiendo pero de pronto su sonrisa se volvió un poco más grande -, y cambiando el tema… ¿Quién es Edward?

Jadeé demasiado fuerte para hacerme la desentendida, abrí la boca para hablar pero tampoco fui capaz de hacerlo, solo cuando mi celular apareció frente a mi pude desviar la mirada.

-Estaba sonando y sonando, no quise entrometerme, pero el nombre apareció en la pantalla. No contesté.

-Gracias – tomé el celular y lo dejé boca abajo -, Edward es un amigo – hablé mirándola a los ojos -, he estado hablando mucho con él y me ha ayudado bastante… es realmente agradable.

-Y te gusta – me sonrió -, me gustaría conocerlo.

-Yo… aún es complicado – negué con la cabeza desviando un poco la mirada -, no sé si aún estamos en ese punto.

-Bien – ella volvió a asentir -, pero si lo están, no dudes en traerlo.

-Gracias.

Se puso de pie y me besó en la frente –Ahora saca esa bandeja antes de que los _Cupcakes_ se quemen.

-Te quiero, mamá.

-Y yo a ti, Bells.

Cociné gran parte del día, bueno, la verdad es que cociné solo en la mañana, toda la tarde me la pasé haciendo decoraciones, no tenía muchos implementos pero me las arreglé para hacer lo mejor posible, hice desde flores a animales, era hábil con las manos, lo descubrí cuando comencé a hacer yo misma las maquetas de mis presentaciones en la Universidad, me gustaba que mis campañas fueran puestas en la realidad y aunque amaba publicidad, también amo enormemente la cocina y de esta forma puedo tener un poco de todo.

-¿Qué les parece?

Puse la última bandeja de _Cupcakes_ decorados en la mesa, estaban mis padres y Emm mirándolos.

-Pueden decir que apestan, no hay problema.

-De hecho… - Emm sacó su celular y les tomó una foto -, creo que necesitamos otras opiniones.

Lo vi escribir un par de cosas y supe a la perfección lo que estaba haciendo -¡No me etiquetes!

-Tarde – se encogió de hombros -, veremos que piensa el resto, porque yo creo que son geniales y que saben… - tomó uno y prácticamente lo devoró de una mascada -, ¡joder!, sabía que eras excelente cocinera pero esto es absolutamente delicioso.

-Estoy de acuerdo con tu hermano, hija… ¿puedo llevarme uno mañana a la estación?

-Sí – asentí -, de hecho llévale un par a Harry también.

-Gracias, hija.

Luego de que todos comiéramos y recibiera las felicitaciones de mi familia, Emmett comenzó a leer los cometarios que provocó su foto en sus redes sociales.

-_Emm, pregúntale a tu hermana si me puede hacer dos docenas para año_ _nuevo_ – leyó con la boca medio llena -. Ese es de Lucía una compañera de trabajo, pero está en Chicago así que no alcanzas.

-¡Lee otro! – rodé los ojos ante el entusiasmo de mi padre, era el único que no tenía ni una sola red social pero cada vez que alguien subía una foto quería saber los comentarios y _"me gusta" _que tenía.

-_Bella… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que hacías estas maravillas?, ¿puedo tener media docena para año nuevo?._ Este es Alice.

-Emm, no deberías haber subido eso – repetí.

-_Emmett, Bella… ¿Cuánto cuesta la docena? _– siguió leyendo -, ese es de Ryan, él de Forks así que un potencial cliente.

-¿Cuántos _"me gusta"_ lleva?

-Setenta y dos, mamá – respondió él.

-Eso es porque tienen muchos amigos… ¿siquiera los conoces a todos?

Él me sacó la lengua –Ya sabes que soy muy popular.

Estuvimos hablando, riendo y anotando un par de pedidos simples por otra hora, no podía creer que ya tenía trabajo para el miércoles, quizás no era la gran cosa para algunos, pero para mí era el nuevo inicio perfecto.

.

.

.

Ya en mi cuarto puedo llamar a Edward… por fin.

El teléfono sonó hasta que salió la contestadora, pensaba en dejar un mensaje pero no lo hice, colgué decepcionada pero me duró muy poco, ya que antes de siquiera pestañear, mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Hola?

-Bella, lo siento, corrí pero no alcancé a llegar.

Sonreí y me senté en la cama, su voz estaba agitada –Así veo… ¿y de donde venías?

-De la ducha… de hecho no alcancé ni a tomar una toalla.

Pasé saliva por mi garganta, antes de pensarlo ya estaba recostada y mirando el techo -¿Estas desnudo?

-Como el día que nací.

Gemí y él rio –Entonces… creo que será mejor que te deje para que te vistas.

-No es necesario… duermo desnudo así que ya estoy listo para ir a la cama.

-Edward… - gemí casi rogándole porque se detuviera, sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Lo sentí mover un par de cosas y luego suspirar –Bella, no tenemos que hacer…

-¿Qué cosa? – me reacomodé mejor y recordé si había cerrado mi puerta con carrejo. Lo hice -, tocarnos…

-Oh, nena, estás siendo una chica mala.

-¿Qué tan mala? – cerré mis ojos y comencé a acariciar mis pechos por sobre la ropa -, ¿mala como para que quieras azotarme?

-No – habló tan profundamente que por un segundo no lo reconocí, podía imaginármelo pasando su mano de arriba abajo por su polla, dura, gruesa y brillante -. No te azotaría, te haría agacharte frente a mi – gemí ahogadamente y encontré el camino a mi centro con mi mano -, ¿sabes lo que haría después?

-No… dímelo.

Lo sabía, pero escucharlo de sus labios era mil veces mejor –Tomaría mi polla con una mano y te acariciaría el rostro con ella… el resto depende de ti. ¿Qué harías tu, nena?

-¿Yo? – mis bragas ya habían sido puestas a un lado y ahora mis dedos acariciaban gentilmente mi clítoris -, abriría la boca y sacaría mi lengua… te lamería de arriba abajo, me gustaría saber si sabes cómo lo he soñado.

-¿Puedes tomarme completo, nena?... mira que mi polla es larga y gruesa… ¿Cuánto puedes chupar?

-Mmm Edward… no tienes idea… te sentiría en mi garganta… haría que te corrieras con una sola lamida… ¿te cuento algo? – murmuré pero tuve que detenerme un momento porque me sentía cerca.

-¿Estás húmeda?... ¿tus dedos se resbalan solos por tu coño?

-Sí… lo hacen… yo… ya casi…

-¿Sí?... mi polla ruega por ti… por su lengua… por tu coño, quiere correrse en ti.

Moví mis dedos más rápido, gimiendo sin control, ya no me interesaba controlarme ante Edward, me estaba tocando con él al teléfono así que esa barrera ya había sido rota.

-¿Quieres hacerme un favor, nena? – gemí afirmativamente -, saca tu dedo y lámelo… quiero pensar que es mi boca la que te está probando.

Nunca lo había hecho, un par de veces lo pensé pero me pareció algo verdaderamente asqueroso, esta vez, ni siquiera dudé, lamí mi dedo y gemí descaradamente.

-Mmm Edward… estoy tan cerca.

-Entonces vuelve a follarte nena, dime cuando tu coño exprima tus dedos… quiero sentirlo… dime como es.

Me follé rápido y donde lo necesitaba, en cuestos de minutos ya me estaba corriendo.

-Lo siento, Edward… siento como mis dedos son exprimidos… se siente tan bien… quiero que seas tú, Edward… quiero que sea tu polla follándome y corriéndose dentro de mí.

-Jodida mierda Bella… te voy a follar… lo juro, te voy a follar de todas las formas posibles.

Me corrí y en segundos escuché el gritó de Edward siguiéndome. Por un minuto ninguno habló pero ambos respiramos al teléfono.

-Bella…

-¿Qué? – nuestras voces dejan en claro que ahora éramos dos personas satisfechas.

Mi sonrisa lo decía aún más, sentía como la comisura de mis labios tiraban de mis mejillas.

-¿Qué ibas a decirme antes?, dijiste que me ibas a contar algo pero te detuviste…

Sonreí aún más grande –Oh… eso… ¿seguro que quieres saberlo?

-Seguro.

-Te iba a contar que puedo relajar tanto mi garganta como para meterme tu polla… y tus bolas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Bueno, ahora si que vamos avanzando y ya queda menos para que esto se termine.**

**Muchísimas gracias a las que me han leído y comentado, son un sol :D**

**Besos, Joha!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Martes 30 de Diciembre del 2014<strong>

-Bella… hija… ¿estás bien?

Me removí y abrí los ojos para ver a mi madre –Sí… ¿Qué pasa?

Me senté en la cama pero me costó mucho abrir los ojos, no me costó recordar porqué. Anoche hablé con Edward hasta que los pájaros comenzaron a cantar y luego de colgar me costó otra hora quedarme dormida así que en total dormí… ¿Qué hora era?

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las doce – abrí los ojos de golpe -, hija, te desperté como tres veces y todas pensé que te ibas a levantar pero te volvías a quedar dormida. Me asustaste.

-No me acuerdo – me toqué la cabeza como si eso hiciera que mis recuerdos volviera -, me voy a bañar.

-Espera… - me detuvo en la cama -, ¿estás segura de que estás bien?, me pareces algo mareada.

¿Era apropiado decirle que mi cansancio se debía al mejor sexo de mi vida?, jodidamente no.

-Sí, anoche me desvelé así que supongo que tengo más sueño del normal.

-Bien… ve a bañarte, estoy preparando el almuerzo.

Le sonreí y salí del cuarto. Hoy no tenía grandes planes, iba a comenzar a hacer los _Cupcakes _para mañana en la noche porque quería que estuvieran lo más frescos posible, así que supongo que tenía la tarde para leer. Coincidentemente comencé mi nuevo libro el día que conocí a Edward y hasta ahora solo llevaba dos capítulos, todo un record para mí, a estas alturas ya debería llevar mínimo tres libros terminados.

Ya me encargaría de encontrar una forma de equilibrio, pero por ahora me interesaba mucho más pasar mi tiempo con Edward, aunque fuera a través del teléfono.

Finalmente resultó que mi madre nos tenía la tarde planeada, había sacado hora en la peluquería para que nos arregláramos las uñas, decía que había que comenzar el año nuevo lo más presentable posible y esta vez no pude estar más de acuerdo con ella.

-¿Te vas a cortar el cabello?

Miré a mi madre que movía el suyo de un lado para el otro –No.

-Oh, yo me recortaré un poco las puntas.

Le sonreí pero me sobresalté cuando mi celular sonó, era un mensaje de Edward.

_**¿Sabes?... creo que este año que viene será muyyyyy bueno. Edward.**_

Sonreí ante su mensaje y respondí con lo más simple.

_**Yo creo lo mismo. Bella.**_

Miré al espejo que tenía frente a mi mientras mi madre seguía jugando con su cabello –De hecho… creo que me lo cortaré también.

-¡Que genial! – mi madre corrió a abrazarme -, quedaremos hermosas.

.

.

.

-Me estás jodiendo.

-Emmett, cuida como le hablas a tu hermana.

Miré de mi padre a mi hermano moviendo su cabello –Y… ¿Cómo me veo?

-La verdad es que te ves muy linda, hija – habló mi padre.

-¿Linda?... ¡te ves hermosa, hija! – mi madre me abrazó como por decima vez en el día.

-¿Seguros?

Los miré a todos nuevamente, estaba insegura y quizás lo estaría un poco más, no por nada había cortado mi cabello largo hasta los hombros, me veía jodidamente diferente pero aún estaba en proceso de aceptar.

Sabía que no me quedaba mal, la peluquera dijo que el corte venía con la forma de mi rostro y hasta un par de personas extrañas en la peluquería dijeron que era un muy buen cambio pero yo… aun necesitaba acostumbrarme.

-Estás hermosa – habló mi padre una vez más.

-Gracias.

Comimos entre risas y conversación agradable. Emmett nos contó que Rosalie estaba muy bien con su familia en California y que la echaba mucho de menos, vi algo en la mirada de mi hermano que me hizo dudar pero eso me lo guardé para mi, aun le quedan un par de días para irse así que ya encontraría el momento para hablar con él antes de que lo hiciera.

Luego de la cena horneé cuatro docenas de _Cupcakes_, solo tenía dos encargadas pero prefería que sobraran a que faltaran.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto hice algo que me dije muchas veces que no haría, bueno, supongo que eso me pasa por escupir al cielo.

Sin pensarlo de más me saqué mi ropa quedando solo con mi ropa interior y me paré frente al espejo, era pésima para las _Selfie_ así que me costó varios intentos tomar una del ángulo que buscaba. Uno en que se me viera el nuevo corto pero que fuera sexy y mostrara un poco de piel.

Cuando tuve la foto que quería, apreté enviar antes de arrepentirme.

Solo pasaron unos segundos cuando una llamada entrante me sobresaltó.

-Ahora sí… necesito jodidamente poner mis manos sobre ti.

-Hola Edward – me recosté sobre mi cama aún llevando solo mi ropa interior.

-Te vez hermosa, nena.

-Gracias – reí como una adolecente -, pero aún me tengo que acostumbrar.

Él también rió –Yo puedo ayudarte con eso.

-Para eso tendríamos que conocernos en persona.

-Sí, lo haremos… lo prometo.

-¿Qué pasa? – noté el cambio en su tono de voz así que acomodé para estar mejor sentada.

-Es mi mamá, hoy tuvo una recaída pero al estabilicé… se niega a la quimioterapia y eso le está pasando la cuenta.

-¿Por qué no quiere hacerse quimioterapia?

Él suspiró y me lo imaginé removiendo su cabello de un lado para el otro –No lo sé, dice que no tiene sentido, con mi padre hemos tratado de hacerle ver que tiene mucho sentido pero ella… es demasiado terca.

-¿Y han tratado de hacerle una intervención con el resto de la familia o algo así?

-No, solo somos mi padre y yo… así que…

-Lo siento, Edward, si hay algo que pueda hacer, lo haré.

Hubo un largo silencio, no estaba segura de que él siguiera así pero cuando vi la pantalla del celular, los segundos seguían corriendo.

-De hecho… hay algo que podrías hacer por mí.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Dime que tienes puesto.

Me reí fuerte y me recosté nuevamente en la cama -¿Qué crees tú?

-¿Nada?

-Cerca… tengo solo mi ropa interior.

-Mmm… eso me gusta.

-¿Te gusta? – ronroneé -, te gustaría más si estuvieras aquí conmigo… mi cama es grande para ambos…

-¿Sí?, pues tendremos que esperar a ver. ¿Hablamos mañana?

Ahogué un grito, ¿me estaba jodiendo?, mis bragas ya estaban húmedas y yo estaba en posición para repetir lo de la noche anterior.

-¿Me vas a colgar?

-Sí, porque si no lo hago ahora mi polla se terminará de endurecer y no quiero correrme solo de nuevo… la próxima vez que me corra será contigo, Bella.

-¿Esta es una promesa?

-Es una promesa – concordó -, sueña conmigo, nena.

-Lo haré.

Colgué para quedarme dormida con una sonrisa esperanzadora en el rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Anoche tuve problemas con el internet pero acá está el capítulo.**

**Hoy es el último :D**

**Besos, Joha!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Miércoles 31 de Diciembre del 2014<strong>

Hoy en mucho tiempo me desperté sin necesidad de que ningún celular, olor o grito lo hiciera.

No sé que era, pero sabía que hoy sería un día especial… bueno, eso y el que tenía que comenzar a repartir mis _Cupcakes_.

-¡Mamá!, ya me voy.

-Hija – pensaba escaparme pero ella rápidamente bajó la escalera -, ¿puedes pasar al supermercado?

-Claro – sonreí aunque de verdad quería quejarme.

Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta como las cosas habían cambiado en una semana, sacudí la cabeza para volver a concentrarme en mi madre.

-¿Tienes la lista?

-Sí – me la extendió y rápidamente la vi e hice una cuenta mental de cuanto me costaría todo esto -, espera que voy por mi cartera…

-No – la detuve -, yo pago – alcé la lista y sonreí pero ella no me acompaño.

-Hija, no es necesario, sé que…

La interrumpí antes de que continuara –Está bien, y ahora mejor me voy.

Esta vez no le di tiempo para replicar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en mi camioneta. Solo bastó que me sentara para que mi celular me anunciara la entrada de un nuevo mensaje de texto.

_**Hola nena, ¿cómo amaneciste?, ¿lista para terminar el año?. Edward.**_

Sonreí y rápidamente contesté.

_**Amanecí muy bien y por cierto… ya tengo mi deseo de año nuevo. Bella**_

No esperé que contestara, puse la camioneta en marcha y me fui directo a la casa de Alice, ella era la primera en mi corta línea de reparto. Solo me tomó una hora repartir a mis tres clientes, pero tenía la esperanza de que si hoy eran tres, en unas semanas podrían ser más.

Conduje al supermercado mucho más animada, sobre todo porque podía darme el lujo de hacer las compras, sé que es difícil que una mujer de veintiocho años no cuente con una cuenta corriente solvente, pero bueno… esto era solo mi culpa.

Antes de entrar revisé mi celular.

_**¿Cuál es tu deseo?. Edward**_

No contesté, solo sonreí y esperé por esta noche decírselo yo misma cuando habláramos.

No sé si fue mi ánimo o qué, pero hoy me costó mucho menos hacer las compras, para antes del medio día ya estaba en casa.

-¡Llegué!

-¡En la cocina! – gritó mi madre.

-Aquí está todo – puse las bolsas en la encimera y comencé a sacar todo -, ¿necesitas ayuda?

Negó con la cabeza –No, ve con tu hermano… parece algo… melancólico.

Fruncí el ceño pero le hice caso, tomé dos cervezas del refrigerador y salí a buscarlo, estaba en la parte trasera de la casa solo mirando en dirección hacia el bosque.

-Voy a romper con Rosalie…

Di un grito ahogado pero me senté a su lado y le tendí la cerveza antes de ser capaz de hablar -¿Pasó algo malo?

-No, solo descubrí que esto no es lo que quiero… vivir con ella, casarme… creo que necesito otra cosa para mi vida…

-¿Estás seguro?

Él asintió mirándome por primera vez –Lo estoy, de hecho, ella también lo está.

-¿Hablaste con ella?

-Hace un momento – alzó su celular sonriendo pero sin hacerlo realmente -, me contó de esta idea que tiene sobre viajar por el mundo con los médicos sin frontera, se encontró con una ex compañera del colegio y ella lo hizo y ahora… Rose quiere hacerlo también.

-Pero… ¿y su trabajo en el hospital?

-Le dan un año sabático para hacerlo, es parte del programa… de hecho hay muchos médicos que lo hacen.

Sin quererlo, mi mente fue directamente hacia Edward, recién ahora venía a darme cuenta que la prometida de mi hermano era doctora igual que Edward, bueno… no es que él fuera algo mío… aún.

-¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con esto?

Asintió sonriendo –Sí, y por eso sé que debemos romper… no sería justo para ninguno que nos demos este tiempo con la promesa de retomar las cosas donde las estamos dejando… es iluso e injusto.

-Hermanito – me acurruqué a su lado tratando de darle mi apoyo -, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, si necesitas hablar o tan solo estar en silencio.

-De hecho –me besó en la frente y lo pude sentír reír -, fuiste tú quien me abrió los ojos, verte resurgir debajo de toda esa mierda que estuvo sobre ti por tanto tiempo, me recordó que si queremos algo debemos luchar por ello y no conformarnos con menos, hasta hoy yo me estaba conformando, pero ya no más.

-¿Y eres feliz?

-En este momento no mucho… pero lo seré.

-Claro que lo serás.

Me abracé a él solo haciéndole saber que lo apoyaba, sabía que esta no era una decisión fácil para Emm y que ahora solo vendrían tiempos peores hasta que todo mejorara, pero yo estaría ahí para él, para no dejarlo caer en la mierda de rutina que te quita la vida y te impide ver lo que tienes delante de ti.

.

.

.

-¡Bella, llegó tu vestido!

Salí de la cocina para ver a mi madre con una caja enorme -¿De qué vestido hablas?

-El vestido que pediste – me tendió la caja.

-Yo no he pedido ningún vestido – abrí la caja y dentro había un hermoso vestido azul, era hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla y tenía un escote cuadrado -, ¿Qué es…?

Me interrumpí al ver el sobre que estaba en el fondo de la caja, solo necesité ver mi nombre en él para saber de quién era.

_**Bella, nena**_

_**Dame el gusto de saber que usarás esto esta noche.**_

_**Edward.**_

Sonreí ante el sobre pero traté de ocultarlo -¿Todo bien, hija?

-Todo perfecto mamá – tapé la caja y comencé a subir las escaleras -, las verduras ya están en el horno, me iré a preparar.

Por… no sé cuanta vez en el día, sentía que la noche de navidad estaba a una vida de distancia, la cena en familia fue mucho más distendida, incluso cuando se habló de la separación entre mi hermano y Rose, fuimos una familia alegre que rió y se enojó en momento, la familia normal que siempre fuimos, pero ahora… un poco más maduros.

Esperamos las doce frente al árbol de navidad, mi madre puso la señal en vivo desde _Time Square_ e hicimos el conteo en voz alta, como siempre mi hermano fue la primera persona a la que abracé y al hacerlo pedí el deseo que siempre pedía, pero ahora con nombre.

_**Que este año conozca a Edward.**_

Siempre he pedido conocer al hombre de mi vida así que me alegraba de que esta vez tuviera rostro y nombre.

-¡Este será tu año, hermanita!

-Y el tuyo – le sonreí volviéndolo a abrazar.

-¡Hija!

Saludé a mi madre y luego a mi padre.

-Ya verás cómo este año solo trae cosas buenas para ti.

-Eso espero, porque…

El timbre nos sorprendió a todos, ninguno esperaba a nadie así que fue extraño y por lo mismo nos demoramos más del tiempo normal en abrir.

-Buenas noches.

No necesité girarme para saber quien estaba frente a mi padre en la puerta -¿Puedo ayudarlo?

-Deje que me presente formalmente… soy Edward Cullen – de pronto me encontré de frente a mi deseo de año nuevo y ¡Dios!, era mucho mejor que en mis sueños -, y he venido a ver a Bella… si está bien con ustedes.

Él no se achicó, ni frente a mi padre ni frente a mi hermano que se paró a su lado -¿Quién eres?

-¿Tu eres Edward?

De pronto mi madre saltó frente a ellos para sonreírle a Edward –Sí, ese soy yo.

-He escuchado sobre ti… bueno no realmente pero vi una llamada que le hiciste a Bella, y…

Esa fue mi señal, me apresuré frente a mi chismosa familia para conocer por fin, formalmente, al chico que estaba cambiando mi vida.

-Hola…

-Hola…

Lo sé, fuimos dos jodidos idiotas pero no podía hacer frente a mi familia lo que de verdad quería hacerle… y eso era besarlo… para partir.

-Señores Swan… ¿les importa si Bella sale conmigo esta noche?

-Oh, ningún problema, querido… ¿Cómo está tu mamá?

¿Mi mamá conocía a Edward?, ¿Por qué mierda no le pregunté a ella antes que a Emmett?, sí, porque soy una jodida tonta.

-Está muy bien, de hecho, esta noche salió a comer con mi padre, creo que irán a pasar la noche a Seattle.

-Oh – no me gustó la mirada que mi madre le dio a mi padre -, dale mis saludos cuando la veas.

-Claro.

-Y por cierto – interrumpió mi padre -, Bella no tiene hora de llegada, ella ya es una adulta responsable para saber que si no llega a dormir está perfectamente bien.

¿Podían mis padres venderme más que esto?

Por suerte Emmett me ayudó y pude arrastrar a Edward fuera de la casa, solo cuando estuvimos los dos solos en su auto encontré mi voz para hablar.

-¿Qué es todo esto? – pregunté.

-Este soy yo cumpliendo tu deseo de año nuevo.

-¿Y cómo sabes lo que desee?, nunca te lo dije – le sonreí.

-Eso es, nena, porque yo pedí lo mismo que tu… y parece ser que tenemos mucho más en común… Feliz año nuevo, por cierto.

-Feliz año nuevo.

Por suerte el auto todavía estaba estacionado, porque nuestro primer beso no fue precisamente casto. ¿Me importaba que mi familia estuviera viendo por la venta?

¡Mierda, no!

Solo disfruté de la lengua de Edward follando mi boca, él me deseaba tanto como yo lo deseaba a él, pero necesitaba que nos moviéramos… porque lo necesitaba en posición horizontal lo antes posible.

-Vamos…

-Vamos – me sonrió -, y tengo que decir que el vestido se te ve maravillosamente caliente.

-Pero creo que se verá mejor en el piso de tu habitación – me incliné para hablarle suave.

-No me provoques…

Lo hice, lo provoqué y en el camino no dejé de hacerlo, de tocar su dura polla sobre sus pantalón ni de enseñarle un poco de piel.

-Nunca he estado con alguien que recién vengo conociendo – murmuré.

-Por suerte a mi me conoces de hace mucho, porque nena – me tomó de las mejillas una vez que estacionó -, te he estado esperando por años.

-Entonces no esperemos más.

Sin esperar su respuesta me senté a horcajadas sobre él y lo ayudé a maniobrar la puerta para que nos bajáramos, sabía que la casa de los Cullen estaba en el bosque así que no importó que Edward me cargara mientras yo me frotaba sobre su polla, necesitaba sentirlo lo más que pudiera. Por suerte Edward conocía su casa y no le costó mucho abrirla, solo dejó de besarme para encajar la llave, pero luego sus besos volvieron a mi cuello.

-Edward… cama…

-Para allá me dirijo – gimió mientras yo comenzaba a trabajar con su camisa.

Mientras sus manos se movían por mi cuerpo tuve un momento de lucidez y recordé que por mi maldita sequia había dejado los anticonceptivos, los mantuve los dos primeros años pero al tercero, no solo estaba segura de que había vuelto a ser virgen sino que también no volvería a perderla.

-Condón – murmuré.

-Acá tengo – Edward me mostró uno y sonrió -, no es que te trajera para esto pero…

-Son cuatro años, Edward… créeme que tu no me estás haciendo nada malo.

-Yo llevo cinco – sonrió de lado.

-Entonces vamos a acabar con esta mierda.

Le saqué los pantalones y su polla era mucho más gruesa de lo que pensaba, era larga y dura y solo quería chuparla hasta quedarme sin aliento, pero eso tendría que esperar, lo necesitaba mucho más dentro mío.

-Más tarde nena, puedes chuparla todo lo que quieras.

Jodido cabrón, ¿ahora me leía la mente?

-Lo haré… mierda que lo haré.

-Bien, ahora muéstrame esas ricas tetas tuyas… ¿te conté me corrí solo imaginándomelas en un sueño?, no lo planeé pero mi cuerpo te desea incluso cuando duermo.

-Entonces creo que me debes una corrida.

-Y una grande, nena.

Nos terminamos de desvestir en tiempo record y con la misma velocidad Edward se puso el condón, mucho antes de lo pensando tenía la punta de su polla presionando en mi entrada.

-Ve despacio… creo que soy virgen de nuevo –bromeé tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Se sentía tan malditamente correcto tenerlo sobre mí.

-Ya veremos.

Me besó con calma esta vez, de la misma forma comenzó a introducirse en mi cuerpo, sabía que iba recién por la mitad pero lo sentía en el fondo, duro y sensible.

-¡Joder!, no voy a durar mucho…

-Solo… fóllame duro… me correré, te lo aseguro.

Él me miró y se detuvo una vez que estuvo completamente dentro de mí.

-Te lo juro Bells, para mi es mucho más que solo sexo… no lo he hecho en cinco años por algo más que solo oportunidad.

-Lo sé, sé a qué te refieres.

-Bien… y ahora afírmate.

Sin mi permiso tomó una de mis piernas y la puso en su hombro, me penetró tan duro que lo sentí casi en mis amígdalas, bueno, no, pero quería sentirlo ahí… pronto.

-¡Mierda nena!, estás tan jodidamente apretada… tan húmeda… tan… mía.

-¡Edward! – chillé al sentirlo tan profundo -, justo ahí… justo…

-¿Te vas a correr?

Me corrí, lo hice duro y profundo. No era mi sesión de sexo más larga pero era definitivamente la mejor.

-¡Mierda!

Y de nuevo, me corrí una segunda vez al sentir a Edward vaciarse sobre el condón, quizás era la calentura del momento pero esperaba por el momento en que pudiera correrse sin un condón de por medio.

-¿Estás bien? – me preguntó.

-Estoy perfecta – me alcé para alcanzar sus labios y él me encontró a la mitad del camino -, simplemente perfecta.

-¿Estás contesta de haberte dado una última oportunidad?

-Lo estoy – sonreí –pero solo espero… - rodé hasta quedar sobre él -, ¿Qué está sea solo la primera vez?

-La primera de muchas – confirmó.

-Puedo vivir con eso.

-Y yo puedo vivir contigo en mi vida, nena. Para siempre.

-Para siempre.

Le sonreí y lo besé una vez más. No podía creer que en solo una semana había encontrado mí para siempre. Parece que no todo estaba tan jodido, incluso cuando piensas que la vida no puede ser peor y más patética.

Todos tenemos derecho a nuestro final feliz… solo hay que arriesgarse a buscarlo y saber verlo cuando llega.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Bueno, acá está el final... espero que les haya gustado.**

**Como les dije al principio mucho de esto está basado en mi vida (menos el final), pero no quiero perder las esperanzas, no hay que hacerlo :)**

**De verdad espero que este año nos leamos mucho, muchas gracias a todas las que me siguen leyendo y a las que siguen comentando, hacen que no quiera abandonar el Fandom :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


End file.
